OPORTUNIDADES
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Después de su última misión rescatando a Sasuke, donde Yamato debe impedir que el Kyubi se apodere de Naruto, Sakura cambia de opinión, ella ya no quiere a Sasuke de vuelta. Todos están sorprendidos, incluido su sensei, Hatake Kakashi. La ninja parece dispuesta a olvidar esa parte de su vida y Kakashi esta dispuesto a ayudarla.
1. SOLTAR

1.- SOLTAR

Habían vuelto de su misión, un fracaso. No sólo no habían conseguido traer de regreso a Sasuke, sino que además Naruto había estado en verdadero peligro, no había logrado controlarse y como casi todas las misiones que involucraban a Sasuke y su rescate el resultado era un desastre. Nadie lo decía en voz alta pero era como un secreto a voces.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- Tsunade le había preguntado una vez que estuvieron a solas y ella le diera el reporte.

-Sí, no ha sido nada grave- la ninja no parecía con ánimos de hablar y su maestra lo entendió. No era para menos pero en esta ocasión estaba particularmente callada.

-Tómate unos días de descanso, te llamaré si te necesito- Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con la idea pero sabía que contradecirla no serviría de nada.

-Iré a visitar a Kakashi sensei- no tenia nada más que hacer.

….

La ninja se dirigió hasta el hospital donde se encontraba su sensei. El equipo siete estaba herido e incompleto.

Entró a la habitación y notó que el ninja se encontraba profundamente dormido, o así lo parecía. Podría intentar ver su rostro como Naruto siempre lo hacía pero ni siquiera estaba de ánimo para eso corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz, colocó un pequeño ramo de flores, que ella misma había traído, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Cómo ha salido la misión?- Kakashi había despertado.

-Ya debería saberlo sensei- su tono de voz era, como siempre que hablaban de su compañero, melancólico. Sakura supuso que él ya había sido informado de todo pero quería ser amable.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta la próxima vez- eso mismo le había dicho Naruto.

-¿Para qué? El no quiere volver y cada que nosotros vamos hacía el terminamos demasiado cerca del peligro, nos arriesgamos más por él que por cualquier otra misión. ¿Por qué lo seguimos haciendo?- La ninja se negaba a ver a su sensei a los ojos.

-Es parte del equipo siete- Sakura notó la duda en sus palabras, no era la única confundida.

-Y por qué él no lo entiende, por qué hemos de seguirlo si él no quiere volver. Es ridículo-

-Sakura…-

-¡No sensei!- su tono tan amargo la sorprendió –Debió haber visto a Naruto, el sacrificio que esta haciendo, esta tan desesperado que su propia vida corre peligro. No quiero a Sasuke de vuelta si debo perder a Naruto o a usted sensei-

-'No sabes lo que dices Sakura- el tono de él era de reproche y a ella le dolió profundamente que la juzgara de esa forma.

-Debe descansar sensei- la ninja se giró hacia él. Hace algunos días habría roto en llanto, le habría pedido que lo trajera de vuelta y se habría convencido de que la próxima vez todo sería un éxito, pero esta ocasión no, estaba decidida y con esa misma seguridad se marchó.

…..

Sakura llegó hasta su casa y subió a su habitación en silencio. Se recostó y observó la fotografía que tenia a un lado. El equipo siente.

Estaba cansada, lo habían intentado tanto.

La ninja se preguntaba quienes eran el equipo siete. Recordaba, más de una vez, como Sasuke los había protegido, parecía realmente dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, pero hace días también lo había visto decidido a quitarles esa misma vida que una vez protegió. Un compañero no haría eso. Por primera vez se preguntó si es que realmente el equipo estaba incompleto. ¿De verdad les faltaba él? Quien hubiera matado a Naruto sin chistarlo. A caso necesitaban a un compañero como él. La respuesta era mas que obvia, cualquier otra era masoquista, era arriesgar la vida de quien realmente era su equipo.

No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto, sabia que si lo pensaba encontraría razones para seguirlo intentando y no lo quería. Había sido mucho sacrificio, Naruto cargaba una pesada promesa, Kakashi una culpa autoimpuesta, era tiempo de liberarlos de Sasuke, de su recuerdo.

Era ya de noche, hacia años que el sueño la esquivaba, se dedicaba a imaginar lo buena que seria la vida con Sasuke a su lado, pero esta noche no lo haría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligó a su mente a pensar en alguien más. Alguien que valiera ser recordado.

/

Sakura se encontraba en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento, llevaba un rato ahí observando como Naruto entrenaba, quien debía estar descansando después de la misión pero ella sabía perfectamente que no obedecería, así que lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de él. Mantenía su distancia pero cuando su compañero y amigo se desplomó corrió para ayudarlo.

-No te muevas Naruto- le pidió mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra para curarle.

-Debo ser más fuerte-

-Ya lo eres Naruto- la dañaba ver la desesperación tan grande de él.

-No lo suficiente- ya comenzaba a incorporarse para seguir entrenando.

-Detente Naruto- Sakura que estaba inclina sobre él terminó por abrazarlo. Aunque no veía su rostro estaba segura de que él estaba sorprendido, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-Kakashi me habló de su conversación de ayer-

-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto- era mas una orden que una petición.

-Es parte de nuestro equipo Sakura-chan-

-Te hubiera matado Naruto- la ninja casi gritaba.

-Sólo esta confundido, su deseo de venganza lo esta consumiendo. Nos necesita- su compañero la contradecía en un susurro. Se la agotaban los argumentos.

-Pues no quiero que en su confusión termine con tu vida o la de Kakashi sensei. No lo quiero de vuelta- ella no daría vuelta atrás.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- otra vez ese tono, la estaba juzgando.

-No puedo seguir viendo como te destruyes, he visto suficiente y te libero de tu promesa y exijo que te detengas-

-No lo haré, él debe volver- Naruto parecía un niño pequeño que peleaba sin argumentos.

-Pues lo traerás sin mi ayuda. Yo cuidare sólo del equipo siete-

-El también es parte- Naruto comenzaba a gritar también.

-¡No!- la voz de Sakura también resonó en el campo. –El te hubiera eliminado, a Kakashi sensei, a mí, a su equipo. No puedes decirme que estoy equivocada después de lo que vi. Me estas juzgando a mí, cuando deberías juzgarlo a él- Sakura que aun se aferraba a su compañero en un abrazo se separó y besó su mejilla.

-Sakura- Naruto estaba sorprendidísimo.

-No lo quiero de vuelta- dicho esto se marchó.

…

Caminaba entre el bosque, no había sido fácil hablar con su compañero. Deseaba que pudiera ponerse en su lugar. La forma en la que ahora veía a su compañero portador del Sharingan era aterradora.

-Creo que hiciste lo correcto- Yamato estaba frente a ella.

-¿Por qué Naruto no lo puede comprender?-

-Para él seria un fracaso, Sasuke es como su hermano-

-No puede traer de regreso a nuestra Aldea a alguien como él- no entendía como los demás no podían verlo.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a olvidarte de él por completo?- incluso Yamato que la conocía poco estaba dudoso.

-Si, hemos tenido suficiente- la ninja se mostraba segura, no había duda en su rostro ni en su voz. Yamato la observó complacido.

-Sí tuvieras que elegir… era una propuesta arriesgada pero Sakura no lo pensó ni un segundo.

-Me quedaría con ellos, con mi sensei y con mi compañero, los salvaría a ellos, los protegería a ellos. Mi lugar es con ellos- la ninja estaba decidida y Yamato lo entendió. Con una sonrisa desapareció.

No importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntaran, había tomado una decisión. No había más promesas que cumplir ni deudas que pagar. Protegería de todo a su pequeño equipo siete, aun de ellos mismo. Se volvería mas fuerte para cuidarlos de quien fuera, incluso de ellos mismos. Cerró los ojos y se impidió llorar, no era nada sencillo olvidarse de alguien a quien amaba pero el amor por su compañero y su sensei era mayor. Era momento de despedirse de esa parte de su vida.

-Adiós Sasuke- susurró ante la nada. No derramó una sola lágrima pero no hacia falta, se sentíarota y eso ya era suficiente.

Después de unos segundos se marchó, aun tenia algo más que hacer.

…...

-Hola sensei- estaba de nuevo en la habitación del hospital.

-Luces mejor Sakura- la ninja pudo sentir como sus sensei la veía detenidamente. Ayer lo había dejado confundido.

-Gracias- se sonrojó ligeramente –Lo estoy- La ninja reprimía el nudo en la garganta. –Permítame revisarlo- su sensei se sentó al borde de la cama y su alumna comenzó a examinarlo.

-¿Qué dice doctora?, podré irme de aquí pronto- Sakura comenzó a reír, él era único, por unsegundo se olvidó de lo que debía hacer.

-No se apresure sensei, debería aprovechar y descansar mas, que buena falta le hace-

-Sakura, sobre nuestra conversación de ayer….-Kakashi se veía claramente incómodo, era el momento de hablar.

-No he cambiado de opinión- le aseguró sin dejarlo de examinar. El la tomó de las manos para llamar toda su atención y funcionó, la ninja lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Sé que en un par de días cambiarás de opinión- cómo podía creerla tan débil. No había sido una decisión arrebatada, ella más que nadie lo había pensado y ella más que nadie había sufrido al tomarla.

-Debería confiar mas en mi palabra sensei, podría sorprenderlo- trataba de mantenerse serena, no quería darle motivos para que pensara que solo era una decisión pasajera.

-No dejarás de buscarlo- le aseguró él.

-¿Por qué no?- parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que la hicieron dudar.

-Porque tú lo amas- esas palabras la sorprendieron, él jamás había hablado con ella al respecto. Aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, era mas que claro para todos. Pero la ninja se recuperó de la sorpresa y comenzó a reír con incredulidad, Kakashi la observaba completamente confundido.

-¿No cree que sería estúpido de mi parte amar a alguien como él?, Sasuke no es el ninja que abandonó esta Aldea y yo no soy la ninja que lo intentó detener hace años. No le odio, aunque ambos tenemos razones de sobra para hacerlo, pero tampoco le amo, tampoco tengo razones para hacerlo- la ninja seguía ignorando el nudo en su garganta, sabía que una parte de ella estaba mintiendo, una parte de ella aun lo quería pero ya no lo suficiente. Debía desprenderse de su recuerdo pues solo la llevaría al peligro o peor aun, llevaría a su equipo a la muerte.

-No puedo creerte Sakura. Tú más que nadie lo quería de vuelta- comenzaba a fastidiarle que le recordaran tanto eso.

-Usted lo ha dicho: quería. Ya no es lo que quiero. Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión- ponía toda su paciencia en no gritar y mostrarse ajena a sus emociones.

-Pero qué cambio, porque antes de esta misión estaba dispuesta a dar tu vida por él-

-Lo estaba, antes de darme cuenta de que él era capaz de matarme. No puedo ofrecer mi vida a alguien que esta dispuesto a arrebatármela- sus argumentos parecieron funcionar porque su sensei se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

-Debí haber ido con ustedes-

-Nada hubiera cambiado - Kakashi levantó la vista hacia ella- Aunque quizás ahora usted podría entenderme-

-No te estoy juzgando Sakura-

-Claro que lo hace sensei- se dio la vuelta para llenarse de valor, si lo veía a los ojos no podría evitar llorar –Pero, sabe, debería juzgarlo a él también. Quizás yo ya no lo quiera de vuelta pero él es quien no quiere regresar- Sintió la mano de él llegar hasta su hombro.

-No te rindas Sakura- le pidió su sensei en un último intento.

-Jamás me rendiré con mi verdadero equipo- fueron sus palabras finales. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giró hacia su sensei que seguía de pie –Me temo que tendrá que permanecer unos días mas aquí- le avisó recuperando su tono habitual para después salir.


	2. UN BUEN NINJA

2.- UN BUEN NINJA

La ninja se encontraba dando un paseo por la aldea, había sido muy agotador tener que hablar con su compañero y su sensei.

-Sakura- Sai venía de tras de ella así que se detuvo.

-Hola Sai, ¿Ocurre algo?- desde el último par de días su extraño compañero había tratado de acercarse a ellos, requería de mucha paciencia.

-Nada, solo quería hablar contigo. Los libros dicen que conversar sobre cualquier cosa puede ayudarme-

-Ah si, los libros- realmente era extraño pero no quería menospreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. -¿Has visto a Naruto?-

-Esta entrenando cerca del bosque- respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-¿De nuevo?- tenía que tomarse un descanso o volvería al hospital

-Dice que debe volverse más fuerte-

-Debería volverse más listo- se quejó la ninja –Así sabría lo que le conviene- planeaba ir a regañarlo pero no sabía como se tomaría su presencia ahora.

-Debió ser un gran ninja- el comentario de Sai la confundió.

-¿Quién?-

-Sasuke-

-¿Por qué crees eso?- la misión original de él había sido eliminarlo, no entendía ahora su cambio de opinión.

-Porque Naruto se esta esforzando mucho para traerlo de vuelta. Quiere ayudarlo y está decidido a hacerlo. No creo que Naruto quiera ayudar a alguien que es malo. No tiene esa pinta- Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Todos nos equivocamos, incluso Naruto, Sai- no quería evidenciar a su amigo como un tonto cuando solo trataba de ayudar al que consideraba un hermano.

-Naruto es un idiota lo sé- la ninja solo rodó los ojos y trató de mantenerse en calma –Pero esta vez parece tan seguro, como si dar su vida a cambio fuera el menor de sus problemas. ¿Sasuke de verdad vale la pena?- había querido olvidar el tema pero parecía que no podría.

-Tu misión era eliminarlo, ¿crees que es un ninja valioso?- ocupaba un punto de vista neutral, de alguien que apenas lo conociera.

-No como alguien que valga la pena salvar- la respuesta que había imaginado. -¿Por qué querer traerlo de vuelta?-

-Buena pregunta Sai- le ofreció una sonrisa y pareció transmitir la señal correcta por que el ninja asintió y cambio de tema.

…...

Sakura estaba sobre un árbol cuidando desde lejos a su rubio amigo. No quería incomodarlo así que mantenía su distancia.

-El estará bien- le gritó Kakashi desde el suelo.

-¿Ahora también debo cuidar de usted sensei? Le dije claramente que debía quedarse unos días mas en el hospital- la ninja bajó del árbol y observó a su sensei fingiendo estar molesta.

-Ya estoy bien, no me hubieran dejado ir si no fuera así- Sakura no estaba segura, él pudo haberse escapado o fastidiar tanto hasta que lo dejaran ir.

-No sé por quien debería preocuparme mas, por Naruto o por usted- no estaba molesta, no le importaba cuidar de ellos.

-Dependemos de ti Sakura- le confesó con una ligera sonrisa. Parecía que la tensión por la conversación anterior había desaparecido.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más, observando como Naruto entrenaba. Cada vez que parecía quedarse sin fuerza Sakura se dirigía hacia él pero después su compañero se reponía y volvía a entrenar. Después de un rato Kakashi reanudó la conversación.

-¿Qué hay de ti Sakura, necesitas un compañero de combate?- le ofreció el ninja. Su alumna le ofreció una mirada dudosa –Tranquila, no te haré daño- le prometió

-¿Mañana por la tarde?- accedió la ninja feliz de ser considerada una potencial rival.

-Dalo por hecho- le confirmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

/

Al siguiente día Sakura ya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. Llevaba ahí por lo menos una larga hora esperando a su sensei, que como de costumbre llegaba tarde. ¿Algún día llegaría puntual?, quizás nada le importaba lo suficiente. Comenzaba a aburrirse cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Lamento el retraso- se disculpó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema- la ninja ya estaba mas que acostumbrada.

-¿Empezamos?-

-Lo lamento sensei, pero me tengo que ir- ahora era ella quien se disculpaba –Tsunade –sama me espera y se enfadará si llego tarde- le hubiera gustado entrenar un poco pero tenía que marcharse.

-¿Te veré mañana?, prometo llegar puntual- su sensei parecía sincero pero otra vez debía rechazarlo.

-Mañana por la tarde debo ayudar en el hospital, es parte de mi entrenamiento. Lo siento sensei- la ninja se comenzaba a marchar –Pero Naruto estaría mas que feliz de entrenar con usted- le sugirió antes de irse.

…...

Faltaban solo un par de horas para que el sol terminara de ocultarse y Sakura salía del hospital, había sido una larga tarde pero no se quejaba. Le gustaba ayudar y mantenía su mente completamente ocupada, apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un paciente. Planeaba llegar a casa, darse un buen baño y dormir, estaba exhausta.

-Un largo día- Kakashi había aparecido sorprendiendo a la ninja.

-Hola sensei- lo saludó, no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo el mismo día.

-Pensaba que ahora tienes tiempo de entrenar- el rostro de Sakura se convirtió en un puchero de flojera que hizo reír a Kakashi –Anda- le animó de nuevo.

-De acuerdo- la ninja de verdad tenia ganas de enfrentarse a su sensei –Pero solo un par de horas- le advirtió nerviosa por su entrenamiento, era una gran oportunidad sin embargo el ninja que sería su oponente era considerado uno de los mas fuerte de la Aldea, quizás solo detrás de Tsunade-sama. Tendría que esforzarse si no quería quedar en ridículo.

…...

El último rayo de sol se estaba ocultando, en un par de minutos todo quedaría en oscuridad. La ninja suspiró pesadamente, estaba en el suelo después de haber recibido un golpe de Kakashi que por desgracia no había podido esquivar. Ahora tenía que recuperar el aliento, había sido una pelea muy dispareja, claramente él la superaba y no había tenido muchas consideraciones con ella, lo cual agradecía, pero ahora estaba rendida.

-¿Estas bien?- Su sensei estaba frente a ella y le tendía una mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy- le contestó con una sonrisa pero rechazó la ayuda que él le ofrecía, no quería verse mas débil. Se puso de pie sola con mas dificultad de lo que había esperado, el golpe había sido bastante duro, tanto que tuvo que aplicar un poco de chakra y curarse.

-Lo lamento, me excedí- comentó su sensei observando como se curaba. La ninja contestó negativamente aunque le dolía bastante.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- la ninja se despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, no tenía fuerzas para ir más rápido. Maldecía por dentro que su casa estuviera tan lejos, realmente estaba exhausta y le quedaba un largo camino.

-Déjame ayudarte- Kakashi la había alcanzado y antes de poner resistencia su sensei la cargaba, la había acomodado sobre su espalda y la tomaba de las piernas para evitar que cayera.

-Estoy bien, de veras- Sakura estaba terriblemente avergonzada. No era muy común que acabara en brazos de su sensei y la razón era que la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Se sentía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

-No hay problema Sakura, realmente no pesas mucho- el rostro de la ninja ardía de vergüenza, y no creía poder soportar todo el camino sintiendo como sostenía sus piernas.

-Creo que puedo continuar- quería bajarse, así que comenzó a moverse pero su sensei la tenía bien sujeta.

-Sera mejor que te quedes quieta o te harás daño- le sugirió como si fuera una niña pequeña. La ninja no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, el cual parecía mas largo de lo que en realidad era.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- le dijo una vez que llegaron a su casa, pero aun estaba en su espalda.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?- le preguntó bajándola cuidadosamente.

-Claro- Sakura trataba de controlar su timbre de voz, sonaba nerviosa. Y lo estaba, se alejó torpemente y casi corriendo entró a su casa. Subió hasta su cuarto y observó por la ventana a su sensei que se marchaba lentamente, parecía muy sereno. No le gustaba sentirse tan insegura ante alguien, pero él era intimidante, era demasiado fuerte y gracias a un comentario de Ino ahora notaba lo atractivo que era.

 _Flashback_

 _-Frentona, casi llegas tarde- le había dicho Ino quien la esperaba afuera del hospital._

 _-Estaba con Kakashi-sensei- se justificaba intentando recuperar el aire, había tenido que correr para poder llegar. Pero su amiga solo le ofreció una mirada que ella no pudo entender -¿Qué?-_

 _-Por favor, no me vas a decir que no has notado lo atractivo que es tu sensei- Sakura no esperaba ese comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Si lo has notado-. Aseguró su compañera notando el cambio de color en su rostro._

 _-Es mi sensei Ino-cerda- contestó recuperando la compostura._

 _-Eso no le impide ser apuesto, ni a ti notarlo- convencida con su razonamiento su amiga se alejó dejándola atrás. Sakura se quedó unos segundos mas parada, reflexionando sobre el comentario de Ino, su rostro cambio de color nuevamente y confirmó sus que pensamientos. Claro que lo había notado._

 _Fin flashback._

Seguía viendo por la ventana como se alejaba su sensei, cuando repentinamente él se dio vuelta y ella tuvo que esconderse entre las cortinas, para evitar ser notada. Se quedó ahí varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Claro que la había notado, la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a reír media angustiada media divertida, no sabia que pensar.

El entrenamiento había rendido fruto, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir recordando a su sensei estaba demasiado cansada. Se durmió en minutos.

/

-¿Estas lista?- Kakashi estaba frente a ella. Era el segundo día de entrenamiento. Durante todo la tarde la ninja reprimió un sonrojo al pensar en su sensei y ahora que estaba frente a ella debía esforzase mucho por concentrarse. Maldecía a Ino por su comentario, ahora no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza

-Lista- aseguró dudosa. Le preocupaba lo débil que era y la clara desventaja que tenia.

…...

-¿Estas bien?- el entrenamiento había terminado y de nuevo ella se encontraba en el suelo, recuperaba el aire y la fuerza, estaba agotada.

-Sí- aseguró con una sonrisa fingiendo no estar como realmente se sentía. Kakashi le volvió a ofrecer una mano para ayudarla a levantar, esta vez ella decidió aceptarla. Tomó su mano y cuando se incorporaba sintió la mano de su sensei en la cintura, sabía que era un reflejo normal pero no pudo tranquilizar el latido de su corazón. Cuando estuvo de pie Kakashi aun la tenía de la cintura y ninguno se movía. Sakura estaba congelada, se debatía entre analizar la situación y dejarse llevar, sus pensamientos eran un caos y sentía como si el contacto con él quemara. Se negaba a verlo a los ojos, no era tan valiente.

Sintió como el rostro de él se acercaba, pero no levantaba el suyo. Aun así Kakashi encontraba su camino en el rostro de ella, pegó su frente a la suya, respiraba tranquilamente.

Era demasiado para Sakura, estaba totalmente quieta y solo podía concentrarse en respirar y mantener los ojos cerrados. Habían pasado varios segundos y la ninja seguía sin moverse, pero de pronto sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios. La estaba besando. No quería romper el contacto pero apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se aferró al pecho de su sensei y torpemente le devolvió el beso. Aun tenia la mascara puesta pero aun así una descarga la recorrió.Fue un suave beso de no más de 5 segundos, se separaron y sintió como el ninja que copia jugueteaba un poco con su nariz, una sonrisa tierna se instaló en su rostro.

-Kakashi- lo voz de una mujer resonó en el silencioso campo y la ninja se apartó instintivamente. Forzó la vista y notó a una mujer que buscaba a su sensei. Fue como un balde de agua fría. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que la mujer logró encontrarlos. –Dijiste que no tardarías- el reclamo de la mujer era el de una amante molesta, incluso con su juventud era consciente de eso.

-Te dije que entrenaría- la voz de él la devolvió a la realidad. Tenía que irse de ese lugar, no tenia nada más que hacer. Se comenzó a alejar en silencio pero la voz de su sensei la detuvo –¿Te veré mañana?- le preguntó con tanta tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mañana es mi día libre sensei- le informó recuperando su tono habitual y hasta con una sonrisa. El tenia razón, nada había pasado. Kakashi asintió y ella pudo marcharse con todas sus dudas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación sus pensamientos estaban iguales o más desordenados. No había mucho que analizar, su sensei tenía a una mujer hermosa a su lado con la que ella jamás podría competir. El beso no era más que un impulso del momento y estaba segura de que él estaría sumamente arrepentido, tanto como ella lo estaba. No debió haber cruzado ese límite, estaba embobada con lo fuerte y atractivo que era él que no se puso a pensar en la realidad. Ahora estaba pagando el precio de nuevo. Comenzaba a preguntarse por que se interesaba en quien era demasiado para ella, primero con Sasuke, él era demasiado genial para estar con ella, y ahora su sensei, mas inalcanzable aun. Gritó contra su almohada y se regañó hasta quedarse dormida.


	3. DECISIÓN

3.- DECISION

Ya había amanecido y Sakura estaba segura de que unas ojeras estaban instaladas bajos su ojos, por más que había tratado dormir su mente parecía dispuesta a arruinar su noche y lo había conseguido, se encontraba boca arriba, pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuera su sensei, en el beso con su sensei o en la novia de su sensei. Pensaba en comida, era una buena forma de distraerse pero ahora tenía hambre.

Unos golpes llamaron su atención, alguien tocaba en su ventana. La ninja levantó la vista y quien menos esperaba estaba ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- no quería sonar tan gruñona pero tenía hambre y no era el mejor de sus días.

-Me entere de que era tu día libre-

-¿Y?

-Entrena conmigo Sakura-chan- La ninja le dio la espalda a modo de respuesta –Vamos, hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos. Desde que llegue de mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin apenas y hemos tenido un respiro- Naruto abrió la ventana de su habitación y entró decidido.

-Tengo hambre Naruto- la ninja admitió dispuesta a ser mas amable con su amigo, era quien menos debía pagar su mal genio.

-Te invito a comer ramen- el tono alegre de él comenzaba a contagiarla. –Será como una cita-sugirió con galantería pero la ninja rió fuertemente.

-De acuerdo Naruto- cedió por fin –Solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme- Pero el ninja no se movió ni un centímetro. –Necesito que salgas- le recordó.Su amigo se sonrojó y salió por su ventana con una sonrisa. La ninja comenzó a cambiarse, estaba decidida a no amargarse por los últimos acontecimientos, ¿Y qué si le gustaba su sensei, y qué si él ya tenia una hermosa novia?, no era el fin del mundo.

Sería más fácil si no le viera tan seguido.

...

Sakura y Naruto comían ramen en Ichiraku, la ninja le prestaba toda la atención a su amigo que contaba como había sido su entrenamiento. Frecuentemente la hacia reír con algunas de sus anécdotas.

-Hola chicos- una voz a su espalda los saludó y su pulso se aceleró instantáneamente. Era mas fácil decir que se olvidaría de él que hacerlo, si con el solo sonido de su voz su corazón ya parecía salirse de su pecho no había muchas esperanzas.

-Hola sensei- Naruto parecía feliz de tenerlos a todos reunidos –Sakura-chan y yo estamos en una cita- la ninja apenas creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿De veras?- Su sensei parecía bastante sorprendido y le dirigió una rápida mirada de reproche a su alumna. Ese no era asunto suyo.

-Sí y después entrenaremos juntos- Naruto parecía orgulloso de sus planes y la ninja no quería arruinar su felicidad así que dejó que hablara.

-Pensé que era tu día libre Sakura- su sensei se colocó detrás de ella y podía sentir sus palabras contra su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Lo es, pero no me molesta pasar el día con Naruto- siguió comiendo fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Quiere venir sensei? - Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión entre ambos.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- se despidió dejándolos solos. La ninja pudo comenzar a relajarse.

…..

Sakura se relajaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, habían terminado de entrenar y ahora estaba exhausta. A pesar de eso, lo había disfrutado; claramente era mucho más fuerte que ella pero al menos no terminaba sobre el suelo. Además Naruto era más considerado, media su fuerza en sus golpes y cuando lograba asestar uno inmediatamente le preguntaba si deseaba continuar. Siempre tan protector.

Observó a su compañero en la distancia, se encontraba en un pequeño arroyo tratando de perfeccionar una nueva técnica. De dónde lograba sacar tanta energía.

Le saludó con una gran sonrisa y él le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo. Le gustaría poder enamorarse de alguien como él, tan diferente al resto, con un optimismo que se contagiaba, era tan alegre y considerado, bastante fuerte y jamás se rendía. Siempre tan apasionado.

-Estoy rendido- su rubio amigo se encontraba frente a ella, no tenía la camisa puesta y las puntas de su cabellera aún estaban húmedas, estaba a punto de regañarle, decirle que debía tomarse las cosas con calma pero estaba pasando un buen rato.

-Descansa un poco- le indicó un lugar junto a ella y el ninja obedeció recostándose a un lado.

-Gracias Sakura -chan- su amigo comenzaba a dormirse.

-Gracias a ti Naruto- la ninja se dedicó a velar su sueño, parecía tan tranquilo. Observó su rostro notó las pequeñas marcas que semejaban a bigotes, una sonrisa de ternura se instaló en su rostro.

-Hacen una linda pareja- su sensei estaba frente a ella y hablaba con ese tono burlón. La ninja le indicó que bajara la voz.

-Debe descansar- No había pasado desapercibido el comentario que él había hecho.

-¿Es tan necesario que lo haga junto a ti?-su voz ya no era tan divertida como al principio.

-No veo por qué no- susurraba y evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

-Podría malinterpretarse su cercanía- él no trataba de bajar la voz y como consecuencia Naruto comenzó a despertarse, Sakura lo calmó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Funcionó, su amigo se acomodó aún más cerca de ella y volvió a dormir. Kakashi resopló, parecía fastidiado y desapareció.

No era un buen juego el que su sensei estaba jugando con ella. No era divertido besarla ydespués salir con otra mujer, ni siquiera besarla. Solo deseaba que ese beso fuera más fácil de olvidar.

La tarde había avanzado, el calor comenzaba a desaparecer y era reemplazado con una frescura que invitaba a comer algo caliente. Seguramente por la noche la temperatura descendería aún más.

-Tengo hambre Sakura-chan- su compañero apenas despertaba de su largo sueño.

-Pues te invito a comer- había sido un gran día, lo menos que podía hacer era invitarlo a cenar.

-¿De veras?- su cara se iluminó.

-De veras- le confirmó poniéndose de pie. -Vamos- le tendió una mano que él aceptó.

...

-Gracias por el ramen Sakura-chan- estaban en Ichiraku, dónde más podrían estar.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte. Me he divertido mucho hoy, de veras- ambos comían tranquilamente, hablaban de viejas anécdotas que compartieron sin mencionar a Sasuke, parecían cómodos así.

-Kakashi sensei- de nuevo él. La ninja instintivamente se giró y vio a su sensei acompañado de la misma mujer del día anterior. El destino no podía ser más injusto.

-Hola chicos. ¿Aun en su cita?- de nuevo ese tono.

-He invitado a Naruto a cenar- la chica no se quedó en silencio -Ha sido un día grandioso- aseguró con más entusiasmo del necesario.

-Claro. Pues nosotros solo hemos pasado a saludar - se quedaron un rato conversando, aunque solo Naruto y él hablaban.

-Será mejor que me vaya, estoy agotada Naruto- la ninja había decidido que ya era suficiente. Toda la situación era demasiado rara e incómoda para ella.

-Te acompañaré Sakura-chan- le ofreció- Nos vemos Kakashi sensei- se despidió dejándolos atrás, ella no dijo adiós.

-Gracias por todo Naruto- ya estaban frente a la casa de chica.

-Yo también me divertí- le aseguró- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan, descansa- esperó hasta que la ninja entrara a su casa y luego se marchó como todo un caballero. Subió a su habitación, ya estaba acostada en la cama mentalizándose para dormir. Trataba de borrar laimagen de su sensei con esa mujer, lo más probable era que le gustara besarla más a ella.

Debía parar de torturarse de esa forma, no conseguiría nada viviendo de ese beso, por más eléctrico, cálido y adictivo que hubiera sido. Después de todo no había sido más que un impulso sin futuro.

Pero él parecía perseguirla, después de aquella noche sus encuentros que solían ser escasos ahora eran frecuentes. La ninja gritó contra su almohada, estaba imaginando todo; él de ninguna manera la estaba siguiendo, ni siquiera estaba celoso de Naruto y mucho menos interesado por ella.

Unos golpes a su ventana le sacaron un buen susto, se acercó y retiró la cortina para encontrarse con un ANBU cuya máscara pudo reconocer.

-¿Puedo entrar?- le preguntó tras la máscara.

-Váyase sensei- la ninja no lo dudó, volvió a correr la cortina y se alejó de ahí.

-No me iré Sakura, me quedaré aquí afuera si es necesario- el tono de él era muy seguro.

\- Pues espero que haya traído algo con que abrigarse, porque será una noche fría- la ninja volvió a su cama. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que le había ido a buscar, era como un pequeño triunfo. De todos modos no lo creía capaz de quedarse ahí toda la noche. Contenta con su razonamiento pudo dormir durante un par de horas, hasta que el frío de la noche la despertó. Había asumido que su sensei ya se había marchado pero de pronto escuchó un ruido en su ventana que la hizo dudar. Se acercó cuidadosamente y corrió la cortina; recargado sobre su ventana se encontraba Kakashi, la ninja tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo abrió inmediatamente la ventana. Su sensei despertó levemente, estaba congelándose, y con ayuda de su alumna entró a la cálida habitación.

-Debió irse- Sakura le recriminó quitándole la máscara ANBU. Lo acostó en su cama y lo tapó tanto como era posible.

-Te dije que no lo haría- el ninja trataba de entrar en calor, estaba totalmente cubierto de mantas pero sacó su mano para tomar la de la ninja que lo miraba asombrada y cansada. -Me gusta tu calor- le dijo apretando su mano para evitar que ella se apartara.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - no entendía nada.

-Yo también trato de entenderlo- la acercó más y terminó por recostarla sobre él. Sakura luchó por levantarse pero él la sujetó por la cintura y lo impidió.

-Pues le sugiero que si no esta seguro de algo no actúe- ella debía mantenerse firme –Puede arruinarlo antes de intentarlo-

-Lo lamento, pero quería besarte desde hace tanto tiempo- en su confesión su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca, aun sentía la presión en su cintura pero también recorría su rostro con la yema de sus dedos. A penas y tenia la capacidad de hablar, y es que él era hipnotizante, era seductor e intrigante.

-¿De que esta hablando?- no era posible que él quisiera besarla.

-No soy bueno mostrando mis emociones, mucho menos exhibiendo mi entusiasmo o intereses. Pero, ciertamente tu eres uno de ellos- esas palabras la congelaron, desde cuando, por que.

-Pero usted esta con alguien mas- deseaba creer que alguien tan interesante como él podría fijarse en ella pero solo bastaba verlo para caer en la realidad.

-¿Crees que soy ciego Sakura?, soy consciente de lo que soy y de lo que eres –Ella no era suficiente para él, había tanto rango entre ambos –Eres joven, hermosa, talentosa y con un potencial que sobrepasa el de la mayoría- eso la sorprendió, debía estar confundido. Ella de ninguna manera concordaba con esa descripción.

-Creo que si me ve de esa forma debe estar irremediablemente ciego- no estaba enamorada de él, eso era seguro, pero la atracción era muy fuerte. Era como si de la noche a la mañana hubiera notado al hombre que tenía en frente y eso era peligroso.

-Tienes tanto que aprender- sintió de nuevo un ligero toque contra sus labios, de nuevo la besaba y lo hacia tan bien, era gentil pero firme y eso era embriagante. –Déjame enseñarte unas cuantas cosas- de nuevo ese timbre de voz, seductor. ¿Alguien podría negarlo algo alguna vez? La ninja solo le dedicó una mirada significativa y asintió ligeramente.

Fue suficiente para él que la giró quedando sobre ella. Sakura sentía un calor que se extendiósobre su vientre y cerró los ojos. Sintió de nuevo que la besaba, pero esta vez sin mascara, sus labios aun seguían fríos pero después de varios minutos en lo que el beso se extendió el calor los invadió a ambos. Quería abrir los ojos, saber como era su rostro pero estaba disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo,sentía como el ninja dibujaba una línea con sus labios que terminaba en su cuello, una de sus manos recorría su pierna y se aferraba tratando de acercarla aun más a él, como si eso fuera posible, un poco mas cerca y se fundirían juntos.

Sintió como bajaba hasta su abdomen, subió ligeramente su blusa y la besó, jamás hubiera pensado en que su vientre seria digno de ser besado, pero las sensaciones que le produjeron fueron gloriosas. Se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de su cama e intentaba reprimir los sonidos que salían de su garganta. Sintió que las manos de sus sensei llegaron también a su cintura y la levantaron ligeramente, permitiéndole besarla con más derecho. Continúo bajando hasta que llegó al borde de su pantalón de pijama. Se tomó unos segundos pero comenzó a sacarlo. El cuerpo de ella parecía estar ardiendo, sus sentidos se habían agudizado y apenas con el mas pequeño roce un suspiro salía involuntariamente, tenía que morder su labio inferior para no gritar. Su mente era un caos, por primera vez la sentía en blanco, su cuerpo era el receptor principal y cada sentido estaba enfocado en él. Un grito ahogado invadió el cuarto cuando sintió que el ninja besaba la punta de su pie, fue subiendo y depositando, centímetro a centímetro, un beso, cada uno de los cuales le parecía la mas dulce agonía a Sakura. Hasta el momento en que subió lo suficiente para llegar a la parte interior del muslo la joven nunca había sentido sensaciones iguales. Los besos ahí depositados eran apasionados, fuertes y firmes, como si besara su boca. Siguió su camino hacia arriba hasta que besó la tela de sus bragas, solo fue superficial pero ella se sentía embriagada. Terminó por sacarle por completo las bragas y aunque ella se sintió cohibida y avergonzada pronto el placer sustituyó esas sensaciones. Sintió sus labios sobre ella, la besaban con decisión y derecho.

Todo su cuerpo y sentidos parecían estar hechos para él, su respiración estaba tan acelerada, no sentía fuerza en su cuerpo, parecía estar entumido pero aceptaba y multiplicaba cada caricia que recibía, incluso notaba un aroma diferente en su habitación, como si sus fraganciastambién se hubieran mezclado también. Un calor se extendió en su vientre y se deslizaba hasta su entrepierna, no sabia lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió una liberación que la paralizó durante varios segundos. Toda la tensión de su cuerpo había desaparecido y era remplazado por un agotamiento extremo.

Seguía luchado por recobrar el aliento cuando sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos, tenían un sabor diferente y ella adivinó inmediatamente su origen, por un momento se avergonzó pero a su sensei no parecía importarle, la besaba con más fuerza y exploraba su boca con derecho. Su respiración también estaba acelerada y no tardó mucho en recostarse a su lado. Por fin abrió los ojos, subió la vista para encontrarse con su sensei que la observaba, ya con la mascar puesta, expectante.

-Ya no hace tanto frio- era lo único que se le ocurría decir, su mente aun estaba dormida. El rió ante su cometario y se relajó.

-Será mejor que descanses- le sugirió dulcemente.

-¿Te iras?- después de todo no habían quedado en nada.

-No- le aseguró pero su mirada no estaba tan segura como sus palabras, eso la decepcionó. Pero lo mejor era dormir, con suerte en la mañana todo se arreglaría.


	4. ELECCIONES

**4.- ELECCIONES**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban por la ventana, aun hacia un poco de frio pero el sol parecía dispuesto a eliminarlo.

La ninja comenzaba a abrir los ojos, por un momento había olvidado los sucesos de las últimas horas pero cuando sintió una respiración en su nuca y una mano en su cintura, una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente, estaba profundamente sonrojada.

-No te sonrojes- su sensei le hablaba aun medio dormido.

-¿Eres adivino?- lo tenía a su espalda, era imposible que notara el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Te siento- se acercó mas a ella, como si le revelara el mas grande de los secretos –Tu cuerpo se tensa- le hubiera encantado poder controlar sus reacciones pero le era imposible, no podría acostumbrarse rápidamente a sentir las manos de él sobre ella.

-Me pones nerviosa- admitió.

-Lo sé- esa era toda su respuesta, como si no le incomodara la situación. –Debería marcharme antes de que alguien me vea- comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Por qué tu ropa de ANBU?- se estaba colocando la mascara.

-Es mejor que vean entrar o salir a un ANBU que a tu sensei- era una explicación lógica. -¿Te veré hoy para entrenar?-

-No, he quedado con Naruto- ya había hecho planes y no le parecía justo cancelarlos.

-Supongo que te veré después- esa fue su despedida, una rápida mirada y unas cuantas palabras.

La ninja resopló sola en su habitación, le hubiese gustado que fuera más expresivo, por lo menos que intentaran definir su situación. Pero lo único que tenia ahora era un seca despedida, un "te veré después", muchas dudas y una noche que jamás olvidaría.

¿Eso era suficiente?

….

-¿Estas bien Sakura?, pareces distraída- le comentó Ino. Ambas estaban en la florería.

-Sí- no podía, aunque de verdad lo quería, explicar todo lo que pasaba por su desordenada mente.

-¿Estas pensando en él, cierto?-

-Trato de no hacerlo-

-No es fácil, en ocasiones yo también lo recuerdo. Sasuke-kun era un gran ninja- Sakura estaba completamente confundida, ella pensaba en su sensei pero Ino le hablaba de su compañero. Era mejor que siguiera pensando eso.

-Me tengo que ir, he quedado de entrenar con Naruto-

-Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos-

-Somos amigos- no creía poder sentir una atracción más fuerte por el, no después de lo de anoche.

-Ya veo- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aunque sabía que su amiga contenía la gran parte de sus pensamientos.

…..

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan- el tono serio de Naruto la hizo palidecer.

-¿Qué?-

-Llegas tarde- se explicó su compañero y la ninja suspiró de alivio –Deberías alejarte de él, esta siendo un mala influencia para ti- su cometario sonaba mas a una advertencia que una broma inocente de su rubio amigo, pero él reía de su propias palabras, claramente era un chiste.

-Esperaba que algo de su talento también se contagiara- seguía el ritmo de la broma.

-No lo necesitas. En unos años tú y yo seremos mas fuertes que él- la promesa de su compañero lejos de hacerla reír la conmovió, esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su pecho.

-No creo que pueda igualarme nunca a ti Naruto- agradecía sus palabras pero eran difíciles de creerlas.

-Deberías confiar tanto como yo confió en ti Sakura-chan. Te vi cuando nos enfrentamos a Kakashi-sensei, tienes tanto potencial y tu fuerza es extraordinaria- no sabía que quería escuchar esas palabras hasta que lo hizo. Una chispa, quizá la misma que Naruto tenía, se encendió.

-¿Y qué esperamos?, ¡Vamos!- Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta campo abierto.

-¿Sai, vienes?- Naruto le gritaba a lo lejos.

-Yo ya soy mas fuerte que tu Naruto- le dijo con su típica sonrisa, como si no acabara de insultarlo. Sakura rió ante la escena mientras retenía a su compañero para evitar que se lanzara contra un confundido Sai.

-Déjalo Naruto- debían tener paciencia.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, ¿oíste lo que dijo?-

-Entrenemos- se colocó frente a él. -¿Listo?- su compañero asintió y comenzaron.

…..

El entrenamiento había terminado, los tres ninjas se relajaban en campo abierto. El sol se había ocultado tras unas negras nubes. Llovería muy pronto.

-¿Qué estas dibujando?- como siempre Naruto fastidiaba a Sai.

-Solo a ustedes dos durante su enfrentamiento- les mostró el cuadro, ambos lo admiraron en silencio. Naruto y Sakura estaban frente a frente, estaban en posición de ataque pero había una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos.

-Es realmente bueno Sai, ¿Te importaría dármelo?- era un cuadro que deseaba conservar.

-Aquí tienes- su nuevo compañero arrancó la hoja y se la entregó.

-Hola chicos- su sensei estaba frente a ellos. –Tsunade-sama nos necesita- les informó bastante serio. Eso la alarmó y cuando vio el semblante de Naruto supo que era una situación complicada. -¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura?-

-Claro- ambos se alejaron del resto de su equipo. -¿Qué pasa?- ella estaba ansiosa.

-Tsunade-sama se ha enterado de tu negativa para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Cree que ahora no hay mas razones para seguirlo intentando. Espera una decisión tuya. –El ninja hizo una pausa –Pero yo también necesito saber que no has cambiado de idea- su voz sonaba nerviosa. No recordaba haber escuchado ese tono.

-Sigo firme- era el momento de afrontar su decisión. Kakashi sonrió ante su respuesta, estaba segura de que si hubieran estado solos, la habría besado.

-Deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta esta noche- le aconsejó antes de desaparecer. Ahora ella sonreía.

-Sakura-chan- Naruto se acercaba a ella -¿Podría pedirte un favor?- su voz sonaba mas triste que nunca.

-Claro-

-Dile a Tsunade-sama que has cambiado de opinión- esa petición la dejó sin aliento –Se que piensa ordenarnos que desistamos de buscarlo, pero si tu se lo pides ella nos dejara seguirlo intentando-

-Naruto…- sus ojos comenzaban a arder y se garganta se cerraba. Acababa de decirle a su sensei que no cambiaria de decisión y ahora su compañero y amigo le pedía exactamente lo contrario.

-Quiero seguirlo intentando Sakura-chan, no me detengas.- el ninja la tomó de las manos –No es un capricho, es que yo le debo tanto-

-¿De que hablas?, tú no le debes nada-

-El me reconoció cuando nadie mas lo hizo, me dio el beneficio de la duda a pesar de lo que soy. Nos protegió y es mi turno de intentar salvarlo. Por favor Sakura-chan- el ninja se inclinó sobre sus rodillas. La ninja no pudo evitar llorar, era momento de tomar una decisión. Era elegir entre sus convicciones o su amigo.

….

Estaban frente a la Godaime, Naruto, Kakashi y ella.

-Sakura, ¿Aún deseas traer a Sasuke de vuelta?- le preguntó sin rodeos, todos sabían la situación, su corazón parecía querer abandonar su pecho.

-Sí- todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. La de su maestra era de sorpresa, la de su compañero de gratitud y la de su sensei de decepción.

-¿Estas segura?- Sakura observó a su compañero y le sonrió tanto como pudo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-Lo estoy Tsunade-sama. Lo intentaremos tanto como haga falta para traerlo de regreso a casa- esa era su sentencia.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Pueden irse – Ella fue la primera en salir, a su espalda salió Kakashi.

-Sabía que no podrías hacerlo- su voz era fría –Lo amas demasiado o eres demasiado débil- ella se guardó sus palabras, lagrimas y sentimientos.

Salió de esa torre tan rápido como pudo, ya había empezado a llover.

Había elegido a su compañero y amigo sobre sus convecciones y no se arrepentía, a pesar de las palabras de su sensei, a pesar de las miradas, a pesar de todo. Naruto se lo merecía, la había acompañado tanto tiempo, había soportado el desinterés con la que ella lo había tratado durante los primeros años e incluso actuaba como si esos años no hubieran pasado, como si nunca lo hubiera despreciado para obtener la atención de Sasuke, lo había considerado inferior tanto tiempo cuando él siempre la veía con tanta alegría, había cargado con una promesa que ella le había impuesto. No mostraba duda del amor que le tenía, la protegía siempre y siempre lo haría.

No era que le debiera un favor, no la hacía por eso. Era porque Naruto tenía un sueño que ella tenía entre sus manos, y haría cuanto pudiese para que ese sueño se realizara. Era su turno de resguardarlo.

A pesar de la lluvia que caía incesante sobre sus hombros, de su propio llanto, pudo sonreír y esa era la confirmación de que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Camino bajo la lluvia, tantos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, casi podía ver frente a ella, la primera que se reunió el equipo siete, cuando tuvieron que presentarse, lo maravillada que estaba con Sasuke, lo estorboso que le resultaba Naruto y lo flojo que parecía su sensei. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado. Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente, la partida de Sasuke, la primera misión de su rescate, los intentos de traerlo de vuelta, las misiones solos, el entrenamiento, la partida de Naruto, su regreso, la Aldea de la Arena… Había tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones guardadas, tantos años de por medio. Ahora solo quedaban ella y Naruto.

Estaba segura que habia levantado un muro entre ella y Kakashi, uno quizas demasiado alto, pero se sentía del lado correcto. Ni siquiera le había permitido explicarse, no le había permitido lugar a la duda. La habia juzgado tan duramente, de todos modos ya no importaba, su sensei no sabría la verdad y a ella no le interesaba que lo hiciera. Las palabras habian sido dichas y nada cambiaría.

Llegó hasta su habitación, tomó una ducha. Se cambió con una pijama más cómoda y se miró frente al espejo, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan orgullosa de sus decisiones, le gustaba lo que veía en su reflejo. Un ninja siempre se sacrificaba, no siempre físicamente, esta vez había sacrificado una convicción pero el secreto era saber por quien sacrificarse, y sin duda Naruto lo merecía. Sonrió una última vez y se dirigió hasta su ventana, estaba entrando la lluvia, así que la cerró y se metió en la cama.


	5. LLEGADAS

**5.- LLEGADAS**

UNA SEMANA DESPUES:

La ninja salía de su turno en el hospital, había mejorado notablemente y le enorgullecía su rapidez para aprender, requería de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo pero la recompensa de sentirse útil valía cada hora. Pero no solo mejoraba en cuanto a ser una ninja médico, todos los días se encontraba con Naruto para entrenar.

Había evitado encontrarse con su sensei, pero no siempre era posible, algunas veces era necesario hablarle y verle, eso era doloroso, la seguía viendo con decepción, aun no la perdonaba y sin embargo ella también estaba más que molesta con él. Apenas habían pasado una noche juntos y parecía que ese recuerdo no se borraría jamás, trataba de sacarlo de se sistema pero solo conseguía recordarlo con mas frecuencia. Se preguntaba por qué le era tan complicado separarse de las emociones que embargaba ese recuerdo, solo tenía unos pocos con él, no más de dos días juntos y pesaban como si de dos años se tratase.

-Llegas tarde Sakura-chan- Naruto la esperaba impaciente.

-Lo lamento, el hospital me necesitaba- trataba de recuperar su humor habitual pero una parte de ella se sentía traicionada.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi Sakura-chan- desde que le había mentido a Tsunade-sama para evitar que cancelara las misiones para traer de regreso a Sasuke, su compañero, día con día y sin falta, le agradecía. –Sé que tú no lo quieres de vuelta-

-Olvídalo, solo prométeme que te mantendrás con vida para ser el próximo Hokage- cuando veía la gratitud con la que su compañero la miraba, sabía que todo había valido la pena.

-Te lo prometo-

Sakura no había cambiado de opinión, no quería a Sasuke de vuelta y el único que lo sabia era Naruto, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su compañera y por ello su agradecimiento era, cada día, demostrado. Ambos habían acordado que sería un secreto, le había dejado claro que se mantendría al margen durante esas misión y solo intervendría para ayudarlo si era necesario, pero que jamás le pediría a Sasuke que volvería, ni trataría de hablar con él, mucho menos intentaría regresarlo a la Aldea, ella iría para cuidar de su compañero solamente y ambos lo sabían.

…..

-Mañana saldré de misión con Kakashi-sensei- le informó Naruto una vez que el entrenamiento hubiera concluido.

-Lo sé, Tsunade-sama me ha informado-

-¿Por qué te has negado a ir con nosotros?-

-Soy más útil en el hospital. Además realmente no me necesitan- sabía que no podría negarse por mucho tiempo más, las excusas dejarían de funcionar.

-Volveremos mañana a esta hora-

-Ten mucho cuidado Naruto- no le quedaban mucho por proteger, pero él era uno de ellos.

-Siempre lo tengo Sakura-chan- le aseguró como siempre.

…

La ninja se dirigía a su casa, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Había sido un buen día. Caminaba tranquilamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, estaba convencida de que algún día todo tendría que ponerse en orden.

-Sakura- esa voz, toda la calma que la acompañaba desapareció. Se detuvo por un instante para esperar que siguiera hablando, pero después de varios segundos de silencio ella no tuvo mas opción que llenarse de coraje y seguir caminando, nadie la detuvo esta vez. Llegó hasta su casa tan sola como había partido.

/

La ninja estaba en la entrada de la Aldea, esperaba el regreso de su equipo, le era imposible no preocuparse por ellos; debía verlos llegar sanos y salvos para estar tranquila.

Antes de lo planeado divisó a un ninja, pero solo a uno. Su corazón se aceleró y un vacio en su estomago se presentó, caminó hacia el encuentro con el ninja hasta que pudo ver quien era. Comenzó a correr hasta encontrarse con él.

-Naruto- dónde estaba su sensei -¿Todo esta bien?- su compañero no parecía ser el mismo, lucia verdaderamente molesto.

-Sí- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo porque su compañero siguió su camino. Varios metros atrás venía Kakashi. Sakura no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, no sabía si debía perseguir a Naruto a alcanzar a su sensei, después de unos segundos de estar paralizada decidió hablar con su compañero. Debía darse prisa.

-¿Qué esta pasando Naruto?- el ninja caminaba apresuradamente pero se detuvo.

-Perdóname Sakura-chan. Te obligué a mentir para cumplir un capricho mío, ni siquiera intenté saber como te sentías, solo me importó convencerte- su amigo parecía avergonzado, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-Te equivocas. No me obligaste a mentir, no es un capricho tuyo, no solo te importan tus sentimientos, si así fuera serías mas listo- él le dedicó una sonrisa –No quiero a Sasuke de vuelta, es cierto, pero no voy a impedir que tú intentes salvarlo, siempre y cuando vuelvas vivo. Cuidare de ti, y de tus sueños-

-Kakashi- sensei dijo que eras débil- sonaba molesto –Dijo que no podías tomar decisiones importantes, que siempre escogerías mal porque no podías separar tus sentimientos. Estaba seguro de que darías tu vida por Sasuke siempre. Le tuve que decir la verdad, no podía soportar escuchar tanta basura- ahora entendía todo.

-Debiste haberte controlado-

-Estaba molesto, te estaba juzgando por mí, por la decisión que yo te pedí que tomaras. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, de todas formas me sirvió para saber lo egoísta que había sido-

-No serás un buen Hokage si no logras controlarte ante la mas mínima provocación- el pareció relajarse y la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

/

La ninja cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, aún se preguntaba si debía volverlo a dejar crecer, quizás se vería mas femenina. Unos golpes a su ventana la asustaron. Un ANBU pedía entrar.

-¿Quiere insultarme de nuevo?- le espetó contra la ventana y se dio la vuelta.

-Te extrañé- le gritó lo bastante fuerte para que traspasara la ventana. –Y mucho. Te juzgué tan mal Sakura, y lo mas importante, soy un verdadero idiota que esta loco por ti- le hubiera encantado no escuchar esas palabras, no era tan fuerte. Escuchó como abría la ventana y entraba a su habitación.

-No tienes que justificarte ante mí- la ninja trataba de mantenerse alejada de sus emociones –No somos nada-

-Joder Sakura- él la tomo de los hombros con un poco de fuerza –Estoy loco por ti, perdona por no demostrártelo pero es que no soy así, yo no demuestro lo que siento. No me verás en tu puerta con un ramo de flores, yo no escribo poemas ni tampoco grito a los cuatro vientos lo que pueda sentir por ti. No tengo una sola pizca de romántico pero eso no significa que no este loco por ti, que mis sentimientos sean falso o que este jugando –ella estaba mas que asombrada de la magnitud de sus palabras, él que parecía un muro para todos le mostraba un puerta a ella. La conmovió.

-Mantendré mi palabra. No voy a impedir que Naruto lo intente-

-Lo sé, y me parece admirable lo que hiciste-

-¿Admirable?, hace no mas de una semana me llamaste débil- no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

-Estaba celoso, creí que te habías arrepentido- él parecía aceptar cada error –Llevo un tiempo pensando en ti, no pensaba hacer nada pero cuando aseguraste que él ya no te interesaba… Después pasamos esa noche juntos, en la que solo pude observarte dormir, eres malditamente fascinante. – parecía se que arrepentía de haber hablado mas de la cuenta y ahora no sabía que hacer. Se había expuesto demasiado. –Supongo que aún quieres que me vaya-

-Ya es algo tarde- después de todas esa palabras era imposible que le dejara partir –Puedes quedarte- un nudo en su garganta modificaba su voz, temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-No quiero que te vayas- se acercó a él, que aun seguía de espalda, lo abrazó y besó por encima de la ropa.

-De verdad lamento mi actitud- su confesión era mas que cualquier disculpa que ella pudiera esperar.

-Lo sé. No hablemos mas de eso- el futuro era demasiado incierto para ambos, seguía habiendo demasiado rango entre ellos, demasiadas complicaciones para sumar otra.

El ninja se dio la vuelta y la abrazó, había sido una espera larga para llegar hasta ese momento.

Ciertamente ninguno estaba seguro de los sentimientos hacia el otro, pero la sensación de seguridad que encontraban en sus brazos era suficiente por ahora.

Kakashi levantó el rostro de la joven, la besó suavemente y ante la mirada sorprendida de su alumna bajó su mascara. Sakura no pudo contener una sonrisa nerviosa, no estaba segura de cuantas personas conocían su rostro, pero ella era una de las afortunadas. No quería romper el momento pero no pudo controlar su risa.

-¿Te parece que soy gracioso?- él la veía seriamente, lo que aumento la gracia de la chica.

-¡No!- tuvo que cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, realmente estaba emocionada y nerviosa por haber visto su rostro pero no podía evitar reír.

-Creo que tendré que darte un buen motivo para reír Sakura- la tomó como si pesara nada y la depositó sobre su cama, levantó su blusa y comenzó a provocarle cosquillas. La chica apenas podía controlarse, luchaba por alejarse pero claramente él era más grande y fuerte.

-¡Basta!, despertaremos a mis padres- algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Su sensei pareció estar de acuerdo pues se detuvo. Se colocó sobre ella y la besó durante varios minutos.

-Ya no te ríes- observó él separándose ligeramente de ella, quien veía atentamente su rostro.

-Ya no es divertido- lo volvió a besar. Le comenzaba a encantar la sensación de sus labios sobre ella y sobre todo las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo cuando lo hacía, como si solo con su toque reaccionara, parecía conocer cada deseo de ella y cada fibra que debía ser tocada. Besaba su cuello con determinación, como si fuera adicto a el, trataba de llegar mas lejos pero su blusa lo impedía. El ninja se dio cuenta de eso y bajó hasta su vientre, se deleitó un poco y sacó su blusa.

Sakura lo veía expectante, su respiración estaba claramente agitada y su piel más cálida que lo usual, pero sobre todo sentía una necesidad de tocarlo, de ser tocada y acariciada por él, como si ese fuera el antídoto para la sensación que sentía entre sus piernas.

Kakashi volvió a besarla con más dureza, mordía ligeramente sus labios y ejercía una placentera presión sobre ella. Volvió a separarse solo unos instantes para sacar su ropa, solo quedando en pantaloncillos. La ninja lo agradeció, podía explorar su espalda bien formada, mostrando años de entrenamiento, cada musculo desarrollado. Ella estaba perdida en la dureza de su cuerpo. Ambos parecían fascinarse el uno con el otro, se morían por llenar de placer a su amante y por embriagarse así mismo con lo que veía y sentían.

Sakura sintió como Kakashi bajó hasta su pecho, ahogó un grito que luchaba por salir, se aferró a las sabanas, las sensaciones eran demasiadas, no lograba dominar su cuerpo ni sus reacciones. Su sensei tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su espalda, Sakura enterró involuntariamente las uñas pero esta acción fue bien recibida por él, mordió ligeramente el pecho de la chica que se sentía en el cielo.

El era un gran receptor, captaba las pequeñas señales que ella enviaba, cuando la ninja se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza él la besaba o acariciaba con un poco mas decisión, cuando ella se aprisionaba entre sus piernas, ejercía mas presión contra la chica, para que largos suspiros poco reprimidos se escucharan en la habitación, comenzaba a conocerla lentamente, a aprenderse las reacciones que obtendría y a provocarlas para placer de ambos. Sin embargo ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en él, en cuanto le fascinaba que ella lo tocara, sentir el suave rose de su piel contra el suyo, la fragancia que ella desprendía, los sonidos que inundaba la habitación, todo sobre ella.

Ambos aprecian saber lo que se aproximaba y una capa de sudor ligero lo invadió. Kakashi se apartó para sacar los pequeños shorts junto a la ropa interior de Sakura, inspiró hondo tratando de controlarse. Terminó por sacar el resto de su ropa y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, sin duda había pociones más placenteras, pero no cambiaria poder verla a los ojos por cualquier placer que pudiera sentir. Tendrían mucho tiempo después.

La ninja estaba un poco inquieta pero lo besó indicándole que podía continuar. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero cuando sintió el miembro de él entrar en ella se tensó automáticamente. Escuchó como él trataba de tranquilizarla, besaba su nariz, pero le fue inevitable derramas algunas lágrimas. Después de unos segundos su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse y una descarga de adrenalina la recorrió. Enganchó sus piernas a la cadera de él y disfruto del intimo roce de ambos, estaba lejos de sentirse incomoda. Sintió como aumentaba el ritmo, como ligeras gotas de sudor aparecieron en su espalda a la que ella se aferraba, como distintos sonidos se mezclaban, el inconfundible golpete de la cama, todo contribuía y hacia la escena mas erótica.

Le hubiera encantado sentirse así durante toda la noche pero su cuerpo parecía llegar al fin, volvió a tensarse de nuevo y una descarga de placer la recorrió durante varios segundos, en los que apenas y recordaba como respirar.

Después de unos instantes mas el cuerpo de su sensei estaba sobre ella, respiraba fuertemente y luchaba por recobrar la fuerza.

Pasados varios minutos ambos parecían estar más recuperados, él se acostó sobre el pecho de la chica y se relajó mientras ella enredaba pequeños mechos de su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Tienes un cabello suave- Sakura parecía verdaderamente entretenida en su cabello, eso le pareció gracioso a él. Besó su pecho y levantó la vista hacia ella.

-Realmente quiero estar contigo Sakura. Sé que quizá no te puedo ofrecer mucho, una relación escondida no es algo que una joven de tu edad anhele pero me entregare a ti completamente- la chica permaneció callada unos instantes, no se había puesto a pensar seriamente en eso. ¿Estaba dispuesta a esconderse? Ni tan siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, comenzaba a asustarle pensar que todo había sido un error, no quería sentirse así. –No te asustes, se que quizá crea que fue un error pero sentí tu cuerpo reaccionar al mío, tu pulso tan acelerado como el de mi pecho y eso no se siente todos los días, no con cualquier persona-

-¿Dejaras de verla a ella?- su corazón aun se oprimía cuando los recordaba juntos.

-Como si me fuera posible pensar en alguien más que no fueras tú- ella le dedicó una sonrisa y un pacto silencioso quedó sellado.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan atraída a alguien, aun con Sasuke, con él era solo la idea de un ninja interesante y fuerte. Pero con su sensei, sus sentidos despertaban cuando él estaba cerca y su mente parecía enfocarse solo en él, quizá solo era atracción puramente física pero traía la promesa de algo más.

Ambos ninjas se rindieron al cansancio y durmieron. No fue una noche perfecta, por el contrario, había sido incomoda. La cama era muy pequeña para ambos y si se movían demasiado terminaba por caerse uno, por lo cual tenían que permanecer cerca pero rápidamente se acaloraban. Como resultado ambos despertaron entumidos y quizá más cansados que si no hubieran dormido.

-A sido una noche de perros- Kakashi comenzaba a vestirse antes de que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieran.

-Lo sé- Sakura luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pero estaba exhausta y quería dormir mas.

-Tendremos que ir a donde mi casa, la cama es mas grande ahí- Se acercó a la chica y besó su rosada cabellera despeinada. –Te veré luego- se despidió saliendo cautelosamente de su habitación.

La ninja de nuevo se quedó sola, pero esta vez era diferente, no como hace una semana. Ahora tenía una relación con su sensei, una despedida un poco mas larga, una invitación a su casa y otra noche que tampoco olvidaría. Suspiró largamente feliz y volvió a dormir.

…..

La ninja había tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo al hospital, se había quedado dormida y seguramente ya habría pacientes esperándola.

Llegó al pequeño consultorio que Tsunade le había otorgado y lo puso rápidamente en orden, pero algo llamó su atención, sobre su escritorio yacía una pequeña flor, no tenía nota pero estaba casi segura de su origen. Una sonrisa se le escapó, olió la flor y la colocó en un pequeño vaso de agua para evitar que se marchitara.

Quizá no era la mejor de las relaciones, quizá la noche juntos mientras dormían había sido un fracaso, quizá la edad de diferencia era un alerta, pero quizá también podría ser la mejor que decisión que podría haber tomado.


	6. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

UN MES DESPUES:

Sakura se aferraba a la espalda de su amante que la tenia contra la pared de la habitación. Era bien entrada la noche y ambos se encontraban solos en la casa de él, por lo que los gemidos de la chica eran bien recibidos, le encantaba cuando ella no se reprimía.

Llevaban un ritmo acelerado, apenas y se habían desvestido, los besos eran necesitados, aun a pesar de verse casi todas las noches. La ninja aun no se cansaba de el, por él contrario, parecía mas adicta a su sensei que hace un mes.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos, Kakashi la cargó hasta su cama y se recostaron juntos.

¿Te quedaras toda la noche?- su sensei se apoyó en su pecho, aun tenia la blusa puesta.

-Si tú quieres- regularme no podía hacerlo, sus padres podrían descubrir su ausencia durante la noche y ella no tendría explicación, por lo que Kakashi solía acompañarla hasta su casa, se quedaba hasta poco antes del amanecer para después marcharse.

La cama de Sakura aun era muy pequeña y aun debían dormir muy juntos para no caerse, pero ya se habían adecuado, ella solía dormir sobre él e incluso la temperatura de sus cuerpos parecía haberse adaptado, se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos.

-Me encantaría que te quedaras todas las noches- le declaró sobre ella y levantando su blusa hasta sacarla y sacar también su playera.

-Estas de suerte esta noche- terminaron de desvestirse y él de nuevo se acomodó sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Me gusta el sonido de tu corazón- la ninja siempre se preguntaba por que solía acostarse sobre su pecho, ahora tenía la respuesta.

-Es un sonido universal, lo sabes verdad-

-Estoy seguro de que el tuyo suena diferente- una sonrisa tierna apareció. El había dicho que jamás podría ser romántico, pero claramente no se estaba escuchando. Frecuentemente se le escapaban frases realmente dulces y ella se encargaba de memorizarlas cada una.

Lo dejó dormir sobre su pecho aunque ocasionalmente solo quería observarlo mientras lo hacia, en ocasiones era ella la que despertaba en medio de la noche y descubría que él la observaba atentamente, parecían rotarse la actividad de vigilarse mutuamente.

Su sensei parecía tan tranquilo y con la guardia tan baja, como si se sintiera completamente a salvo a su lado. Confiaba en ella y eso le entusiasmaba.

…..

-Despierta linda- una suave voz entraba suavemente por su oído. Pero ella la ignoró, quería seguir durmiendo –Tienes que levantarte preciosa-

-Pero tengo sueño- sintió que repartía besos por todo su cuerpo, en minutos su cuerpo ya estaba mas que despierto.

-Llegaremos tarde- le susurró contra su cuello.

-¿A dónde?- sus ideas solo se concentraban en las manos de su sensei la recorrían, aun estaba semi desnuda.

-Tenemos una nueva pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke, ¿recuerdas?, debemos seguirla y si no te levantas llegaras tarde-

-¿Yo, llegaré tarde?, tú aún sigues aquí- observó complacida.

-Te equivocas preciosa- y después, en medio de una nube de hojas, desapareció dejándola sola y ansiosa. Ella solo pudo reír y se levantó, llegaría tarde.

….

-Sakura-chan, llegas tarde- su rubio amigo le recriminaba mientras hablaba con su sensei. No había quedado ningún rencor entre ambos después de aquella lejana discusión.

-Lo sé Naruto, lo lamento- corrió para alcanzarlos. Los tres ninjas la esperaban, Naruto, Sai y Kakashi. Los dos primero comenzaron a andar cuando ella logró alcanzarlos, pero su sensei la esperó y caminó junto a su alumna. Se aseguró que los otros dos no vieran y de la nada sacó una flor que le entregó a la chica, estaba ligeramente avergonzado y eso la hizo reír.

-Me encanta, gracias- estaba conmovida.

El ninja le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque solo fuera un simple gesto, ambos sabían lo que estaba detrás, incontables noches juntos durmiendo en brazos del otro, compartiendo calor y sueños, escapadas furtivas, peleas sin sentido, reconciliaciones rápidas, caricias suaves y no tanto, sonrisas cómplices y en ocasiones como esta, flores pequeñas.

Ambos sabias que detrás de todo eso estaban un par de palabras.

-Te quiero- le susurró su sensei.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero- ahí estaban esas palabras.

-FIN


	7. GRACIAS

QUERIDO LECTOR:

ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTANDO LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA TANTO COMO YO HE DISFRUTADO ESCRIBIENDOLA PARA TI.

GRACIAS

YOYO


End file.
